


What love is

by mols



Series: Literal Oneshots [10]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Comfort, Double Drabble, Drabble, F/F, Fluff, fem!winnix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14552076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/pseuds/mols
Summary: Louise thinks of Dixie, her girlfriend.





	What love is

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kunstvogel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kunstvogel/gifts).



Louise looks out the window, it's getting dark but the sky is still a mix of colors: blue, purple, dark pink and navy blue. It feels comforting, those instances of transition when it feels like everything is suspended, or for change (when you want change) or for your life to keep being the same as it is right now. Louise likes how is it right now. Her drinking is still not as stable as she would like it to be, she still relapses and gets herself shitfaced, but she has Dixie beside her, holding her hand while she herself holds her hair back when she throws up into the toilet early on the next morning.

She can listen to the TV in the background, not so much far - just in front of them, on the other side of the sofa. Her redhead sleeping on her lap, her lips just a little bit parted like a princess that learns to be perfect in all situations. They had combined to watch some movie for Louise’ art class but Dixie was sleeping not so much after the middle of the 4 hours long movie. Good that Louise insisted on the blanket, right? She curls her toes into her bicolor fuzzy socks. She doesn’t want to wake Dixie, so she just rests on the sofa, turning down the volume just enough for Dixie not to wake up for the lack of it.

She also wants to sleep, it isn’t that late, but it is so quiet here and they had to work so much that week. She sighs, closing her eyes, feelings the soft and smooth locks of Dixie between her fingers, she looks down, smiling, rubbing softly the redheaded's head with her fingertips. Louise loves her so much. So so much. She would give the world to never stop living beside her, with her. Dixie is everything to her. And although she denies and refuses to believe, Dixie always says - and she is the most honest person Louise has ever known - that she's also that important to Dixie, that Dixie would also die for her. Ok, it isn't the words Dixie use, neither of them are terrible romantic, but Dixie means it anyway.

Louise loves her for everything, especially for this deep honesty. She's also kind, but never to the point to lie to Louise.

She rests back her head against the sofa.

The world can wait.


End file.
